Kamuflaro
Kamuflaro memorized the entire Malachite Ocean and will chart for anyone free of charge. He is a senior officer of the crew Icicle Impact and a member of the flag . Formerly captain of his own crew Harlequin and king of the flag . He lead Utopia as an independent flag in the past, but decided to join a ring with Barely Dressed in August 2009. He required his royalty to agree to always vote in favor of his proposals and had numerous voting alts. Accomplishments *Malachite Ocean **Won the ocean's 1st Carpentry Bake-Off with the only incredible rating **Won the Carpentry Puzzle Competition on the 8th of January 2009 **Won the Foraging Puzzle Competition on the 18th of June 2010 **Former governor of **Former governor of **Governor of **Duat X - Blockade organizer & Jobbing contact due to the primary jobbing contact disconnecting (Godiva was land admiral) **Duat XI - Blockade organizer & Land admiral **Duat XII - Blockade organizer & Land admiral **Duat XIII - Blockade organizer & Naver **Fugu I - Backup XO **Lilac IX - XO **Nightshade I - XO **Nightshade II - XO **Nightshade III - Naver **Drogeo I - Backup XO **Zuyua XI - Naver **Fugu VI - Blockade organizer & Land admiral **Fugu VII & Duat XIV - Blockade organizer **Zuyua XII - Naver **Celesta V & Drogeo II - Naver **Fugu VIII - Jobbing contact **Nightshade V - Naver **Fugu XI - Naver for Shadows of Malachite **Lilac XVI - Blockade organizer & Land admiral & Jobbing contact & Naver **Zuyua XIV - Board admiral **Duat XV - Blockade organizer & Board admiral **Drogeo III & Zuyua XV - Board admiral **Duat XVII - Backup naver **Akhlys XV - Naver **Lilac XIX - Blockade organizer & Board admiral *Opal Ocean **Won the Bilging Bake-Off on the 7th of December 2008 **Doyle VII - Naver **Edgars Wahl XXV - Naver *Viridian Ocean **Garden X - Naver **Hadrian V - Naver **Fintan VIII - Board admiral *Sage Ocean **Ambush XVII - Naver Biography In May 2008 started his career on Malachite right when the ocean opened in the crew Skull Crushers of Barely Dressed, because they had Jobber's Delight as one of a very few active crews. He also opened an ironworking stall and a distilling stall on in May 2008 Around May/June 2008 he left the Skull Crushers to create his own crew Anonymous Puzzle Addicts (short: APA) and joined the flag Whirled Peas where he became royal on the 24th of June 2008. APA was meant require pirates to sign up on a 3rd party website as stated in the public crew statement. Around July 2008 he gave APA members the choise to either sign up or be expelled, which was the crew's downfall. It took less than a month for the crew to become pruned, unhappy and inactive. He also opened an apothecary stall on Barracuda Island in July 2008 The 20th August 2008 was the day he finally dropped the plan of APA and merged into Peas On Earth. The 7th of September 2008 he created the crew Harlequin and rejoined Whirled Peas after 3 more days of raising fame. Later in september he opened a weaving stall on to support Mono's shipbuilding stall. The 19th of November 2008 he left Whirled Peas, which were at war with Out of Order through a flag invite from his hearty Silenced, prince of the flag of aroused trousers. The 21st of November 2008 he created his own flag Utopia. The 3rd of January 2009 his weaving stall on Celesta Isle closes down. The 2nd of February 2009 he opened a weaving stall on . April 2009 his weaving stall on Chrysalis Island closes down. May 2009 his apothecary stall on Barracuda closes down. January 2010 he decides to move his base to . He opened an ironworking stall on Drogeo Island after first closing his ironworking stall and then his distilling stall on Barracuda Island. March 2010 he opens a distilling stall on Drogeo Island and an apothecary stall on Celesta Island. August 2010 his apothecary stall on Celesta Island closes down. Quotes *"I have no parlor badge and it is good that way - can't afford to lose flag PoE 7 days a week." (Poker remark) *"No, I only want to lose PoE on 2 days of the week." (Poker remark) *"You know why sfing sux when you beat someone who clearly overbuilt and they call you a nub for it." *"I won TD turbo holes afk" *"Halee is warm and huggable not a killing machine <.<" *"Being on duty is like doing 1st level support :P" *"Carpentry is like poker, it's all about luck." *"Hiring anyone who can drink rum!" Trinkets }}